friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:LadyNoir 1/ Dance is my life. Miraculous w innej odsłonie/miniaturka
Lady wchodzi ubrana jak na wojnę. W ręku trzyma pokrywkę od garnka, a w drugiej drewnianą łyżkę, natomiast na głowie ma durszlak* -Ludzie, jestem tu i mam coś dla was, ale najpierw odłóżcie te patelnie, garnki i bóg wie co wy tam macie. No skoro już tą część mam za sobą... *Wyjmuje zza pleców miniatórkę i rzuca jak lwą mięso* To macie miniaturkę. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia czy to jest dobre. No zanim zaczniecie czytać mam 2 sprawy. Po pierwsze będę dodawać 1 rozdział na tydzień w określonej kolejności: 1 tydzień należy do Fanfic Biedronka/Marinette X Czarny Kot/Adrien, a następny do I hate. No, I love. I don't know. I tak w kółko. Po drugie macie pierszejństwo dlatego, że długo nie było rozdziałów z tej serii, więc (postaram się w tym tygodniu dodać NIC NIE OBIECUJĘ) w następnym nic z tego bo zielona szkoła i wyjeżdżam na 5 dni, ale w 2 tygodniu czerwca spróbuje dodać. Bardzo was przepraszam i proszę wybaczcie mi, Tylko o to was proszę. Życzę miłego czytania. POZDRO! PS.Czy na przeprosiny chcecie Q&A o mnie? Jeżeli tak to pytania piszcie w komach. (Przebijmy liczbę 27 kom.!) 2PS. Czy chcecie 2 część tej miniatórki? Będzie ona o MariChat. *Narrator Marinette i Adrien chodzą do szkoły baletowej od 10 roku życia. Oboje tam chodzili bo musieli, rodzice dziewczyny marzyli by, ich córka stała się prima baleriną. Natomiast ojciec chłopaka, twierdził, że balet to bardzo szlachetny taniec i on powinien się go uczyć. Mari z czasem polubiła w pewnym stopniu balet, ale nie był jej pasją. Od zawsze fascynowała się czymś innym- breakdancem. Podobnie jak Adrien. *Marinette Kolejny zwykły dzień. Kolejny raz ćwiczymy układ do nowego przedstawienia, niestety muszę ćwiczyć z Nathanielem. Mimo że, jest miły i spokojny, to bardzo mi to przeszkadza. Myli kroki i takie tam, w przeciwieństwie do Adriena, on idealnie tańczy, nikt nigdy nie ma do niego zastrzeżeń. Niestety on tańczy z Chloe. *Adrien Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego ona musi być z nim w parze. Przecież, ona nigdy nie dokończyła układu, przez niego. Szkoda, że muszę być w parze z Chloe. Mari po raz kolejny zaczęła układ, jednak kiedy Rudzielec miał ją podnieść nie zrobił tego dobrze i prawie by upadała, gdybym jej nie złapał. Przez chwilę zapatrzyłem się w jej niebiesko-fiołkowe tęczówki, z transu wyrwała mnie nasza nauczycielka. -Nathaniel! To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy psujesz układ! Dosyć, myślałam, że nadajesz się to tego układu, ale się myliłam. Od dziś tańczysz z Chloe, a Adrien z Marinette. A i jeszcze jedno, -zwróciła się do nas.-dostajecie główne role w nowym przedstawieniu „Jezioro Łabędzie”. No, wracajcie do ćwiczeń. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, Mari jest najlepszą baletnicą z naszej klasy! W przeciwieństwie do Chloe, ona porusza się z gracją i wdziękiem. Zaczęliśmy tańczyć. Jak na pierwszy raz wyszło nam idealnie, jakbyśmy rozumieli się bez słów. Wirowaliśmy po całej sali nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo innego, tylko ja i ona. W pewien sposób mnie oczarowała, ale nie na tyle bym się w niej zakochał czy coś. Gdy skończyliśmy, spojrzenia całej klasy były zwrócone na nas. Nauczycielka nas pochwaliła nas. Po chwili lekcje się skończyły i mogłem iść do domu. Dziś po raz pierwszy mogłem przez chwile poczuć radość z tańczenie baletu. *Marinette Byłam bardzo szczęśliwa, w końcu pokazałam na co mnie stać! Ponadto tańczyłam z Adrienem i mamy główne role w przedstawieniu! Cieszę się, jak głupia, Adrien jest taki przystojny, inteligenty o taki ahhh... Brak mi słów. Tańczy się z nim zupełnie inaczej niż z Nathanielem. Kiedy się przebierałam zauważyłam, że moje baletki są poprzecierane, cóż... Muszę kupić sobie nowe. Gdy dotarłam do domu poinformowałam rodziców o nowym wydatku, nie skrytykowali ani nie narzekali tylko dali mi pieniądze na nowe. Po zjedzonym obiedzie ruszyłam do centrum handlowego gdzie mieścił się sklep dla osób, które tańczyły balet. Już prawie doszłam do celu swojej podróży, gdy zauważyłam nowy sklep taneczny, tym razem do breakdance'u. Moja ciekawska natura dała o sobie znać, weszłam do sklepu. W środku roiło się od ubrań, butów, dodatków dla tancerzy. Nagle zauważyłam starszego pana (co on tu robi? xD) który chciał coś dosięgnąć z półki. Ściągnęłam to co chciał. On mi podziękował i odszedł. Odwróciłam się i ujrzała, że stoi przy mnie jakaś młoda kobieta. Miała granatowe, wielkie oczy, i przyjazny uśmiech. Krótkie różowe włosy i tego samego koloru dres. -Elo! Co, nowa w breakdance'ie? Spoko zaraz Ci coś znajdziemy. Zaciągnęła mnie do przymierzalni (xD) tam kazała mi zostać, a sama po coś wyszła. Po chwili wróciła, wręczając mi komplet ubrań. -Przebierz się w to, a tak poza tym wołają na mnie Tikki, a na Ciebie? -Nazywam się Marinette. -Miło mi Cię poznać. No to ja idę, a ty się przebieraj. Posłusznie wykonałam polecenie. Komplet składał się z podkoszulka w wzór biedronki, który odsłaniał mi cały brzuch i plecy. Do tego ciemno szare spodnie i odpowiednie czerwone buty oraz czerwone rękawiczki bez palców z czarną kropką na środku. Wyszłam z przymierzalni, gdzie czekała na mnie Tikki. -WOW! Wyglądasz świetnie, zupełnie jakbyś była stworzona do hip-hopu! -Uh... Dzięki... Ale ja w ogóle nie umiem go tańczyć. -Nie martw się. Chodź, nauczę Cię kilku ruchów. Zaprowadziła mnie na zaplecze, gdzie mnie nauczyła kilku figur. Szybko je ogarnęłam, poszłam się przebrać, ale martwiła mnie jedna rzecz. Jak ja zapłacę za te ciuchy? Wyszłam z przymierzalni, chciałam już oddawać rzeczy, ale Tikki odmówiła. -To prezent. Masz talent do tego i nie fajnie by było go marnować. A! I mam coś jeszcze dla Ciebie.-podała mi coś na kształt puderniczki, gdzie była czerwona farba i pędzelek oraz kartkę z jakimś adresem. Spojrzałam na nią zdziwiona. -Przyda Ci się to w tym miejscu.-pokazała na kartkę. Schowałam wszystko do torby i poszłam do sklepu baletowego. *Adrien Pojechałem do galerii, by odpocząć po dniu w szkole. Muszę przyznać, że z Marinette, świetnie mi się tańczy. Dostrzegłem w niej nie tylko utalentowaną baletnice, ale i ładną, miła i mądra dziewczynę. Nagle zobaczyłem sklep dla osób, które tańczą breakdance. Wszedłem do środka, od razu w oczy rzucił mi się staruszek, który był przygnieciony przez sporą kupę kartonów (Zabójca Hanki O.O). Pomogłem mu się wydostać, on mi podziękował i poszedł. Odwróciłem się by obejrzeć sklep, jednak wpadłem na innego mężczyznę. Był on wysoki, jego włosy były czarne jak smoła, z których wystawały... Kocie uszy?! (Nie wnikam), a jego oczy były miały neonowy odcień zieleni. Był ubrany w czarny dres z zielonymi akcentami. -Joł, jestem Plagg, a ty?-(plis nie każcie mi tego samego opisywać). Gdy wróciłem do domu wklepałem w internet adres z kartki. Okazało się, że pod tym adresem mieści się klub „Owadów”. Zdziwiłem się, ale mimo to postanowiłem pójść tam następnego dnia po szkole. *Marinette Byłem lekko przerażona. Od zawsze chciałam tańczyć breakdance, ale miałam zostać primabaleriną, a nie breakdance' ówą. Jeszcze chwilę się wahałam. W końcu postanowiłam pójść tam jutro, by zobaczyć jak tam jest. Następnego dnia, moja torba była cięższa niż zazwyczaj, oprócz stroju do ćwiczeń miała przebranie do klubu. Po zajęciach upewniłam się, że wszyscy sobie poszli ruszyłam w drogę. Klub był nie daleko od szkoły, wślizgnęłam się tam nie postrzeżona i poszłam do łazienki by się ubrać i pomalować. Gdy skończyłam nie mogłam siebie poznać. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia i oddałam torbę do szatni, i ruszyłam do sali gdzie była dyskoteka. Zaczęłam się przeciskać przez tłum ludzi, co nie było łatwe, zważając na mój niski wzrost. Nagle wpadałam na jakiegoś chłopaka, mimo że tam było ciemno dostrzegłam intensywnie zielone oczy, a od jego blond czupryny odbijały się kolorowe światełka. Ubrany był w ciemno-szarą bluzę bez rękawów. Na to miał czarną bluzę z krótkim rękawem i z kapturem z uszami kota. Na nogach miał czarne dresy i wiązane buty całość dopełniały zielone akcenty w całym stroju i rękawiczki bez palców z zielnymi kocimi łapami oraz naszyjnik (?!) z złotym dzwoneczkiem. Podobnie jak ja miał na twarzy farbę tylko, że czarną. -Hej, my się chyba nie znamy...-uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. -Na pewno, bo jestem tu po raz pierwszy. -Serio? Nie uwierzysz, bo ja też. To może zatańczymy?-już miałam odpowiedzieć. Ale wpadał na nas pewna para. Oboje byli ciemnej karnacji i byli podobnie ubrani. Oboje mieli białe koszulki, chłopak miał granatowa bluzę, czerwoną czapkę z daszkiem a na szyi słuchawki (w tej wersji Nino nie ma okularów :p). Dziewczyna miała czerwoną bluzę, dżinsowe spodnie, a na nosie okulary i włosy spięte w wysokiego kucyka. -Och... Sorry, nie zauważyliśmy was. Może się czegoś napijemy na przeprosiny? Ja stawiam-przyjęliśmy propozycję i ruszyliśmy w stronę jakiś stolików. Chłopak poszedł po napoje, a my w trójkę, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać. -Jak na was wołają?-zapytała dziewczyna. -Na mnie Czarny Kot lub Chat Noir, a na Ciebie, kropeczko? -Biedronka.-wymyśliłam na poczekaniu. -Po angielsku to Ladybug, czyli LB.-stwierdziła mulatka.-Na mnie Lady Wifi, ale tak naprawdę mam na imię Aly'ą. Spoko jeżeli nie chcecie nie musicie nikomu mówić jak macie na imię. A tamten co poszedł po napoje to Bańkor, pieszczotliwie nazywam go Bańką, a w realu (nie sklepie xD) nazywa się Nino i jest moim chłopakiem i DJ, choć czasem tańczymy. Jeżeli macie życzenia co do muzy to idzie do niego.-po chwili obok nas pojawił się mulat z 4 colami. Siedzieliśmy w przyjemnej atmosferze, która nie mogła trwać wiecznie . -Ej a może coś zatańczycie? W końcu po to tu przyszliście czy się mylę?-zaśmiał się Nino. -Ech... No...-nie wiedziałam kompletnie co powiedzieć. -No jasne tylko się trochę zagadaliśmy, ale może zmienisz ta muzę? Chyba nie pasuje do klimatów breakdance'u. -O kurde! Jasne stary, nie wiem kto puścił ten szajs, ale zaraz się tym zajmę.-mianem „szajsu”określił piosenkę „Bebe” Justina Biebera. Poszedł ze swoją dziewczyną do wierzy DJ. Po chwili z głośników poleciał muzyka, która bardziej pasowała, była to piosenka „Oye Niña ”. Nie był to utwór do breakdance'u, ale fajna. Blondyn wyciągną mnie na parkiet. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam co robić, przez co czułam się bezradna. Chat również się wydawał trochę bezradny, ale po chwili zaczął poruszać w rytm muzyki. Ja dalej nie czułam się pewnie, nie chciałam tam dłużej zostać, chciałam wrócić do stolika. Jednak zatrzymała mnie ręka blondyna, pociągnął mnie tak, że w następnej chwili stała oparta o jego wyrzeźbiony tors. -Dlaczego uciekasz ode mnie, kropeczko? -J-ja nie czuje się tu pewnie.-wyjąkałam. -Spokojnie, przy mnie nie musisz się niczego obawiać. Rozluźnij się i daj się ponieść muzyce.-położył ręce na moich biodrach i zaczęliśmy się kołysać w rytm muzyki, by po chwili zacząć się rozkręcać. Zaczęliśmy tworzyć własny układ dobierając nowe figury pasujące do dynamiki utworu. Nie raz i nie dwa była podnoszona obracana itp. W skrócie improwizowaliśmy, Tańczyliśmy tak jeszcze kilka ładnych piosenek, bez wytchnienia. W końcu skończyliśmy tańczyć w następującej pozie. Opierałam ręce na barkach Kocura, jedną nogę miała zarzuconą na jego biodro, a druga się podpierałam. Chłopak trzymał mnie w tali, oboje ciężko dyszeliśmy, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy. Ja w jego zielone przypominające las, a on w moje fiołkowe. Mimo to że super tańczyło z Adrienem to z nim również było fantastycznie. Tylko, że w obu przypadkach były subtelne, ale podobne różnice. Z Chatem tańczyłam to co kochałam, a z balet tańczyłam z osobą, którą kocham, czyli Adrienem. *Adrien Boże, ta dziewczyn jest niesamowita, podobnie ja Marinette, w obu dziewczynach jest coś czego nie mogę w żaden sposób określić. Czy to możliwe, że zakochałem się w dwóch podobny, a zarazem tak różnych dziewczynach? I jak? Podoba się? 1:40 czuję się spełniona. Branoc! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach